


Because He Loves Her

by thestagandthewolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, In case you don't believe that Robert loves Lyanna, Lyanna wants to know about Robert's sexual past, Ned is mentioned, POV Robert, Pre - Robert's Rebellion, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Robert always mentions Ned, This is why he loves her, they talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestagandthewolf/pseuds/thestagandthewolf
Summary: Robert tries to ease Lyanna's worries about his past sexual encounters, because gods only know there have been quite a few, but it all quickly turns into his explanation of why he loves her and only her. It is definitely just a bunch of fluff. Enjoy!





	

“Because I love you, that’s why,” Robert smiled at his Lady Lyanna, brushing his thumb over her lips softly. In response, she turned her head away from him.

“And tell me, Lord Baratheon, how many others have you said that to?”

“You mean besides your brother?” He smirked, trying to keep the mood light. She smiled back but it was absent of any humor. Her grey eyes narrowed at him. Clearly he wouldn’t get to change the topic that easily.

“I am being serious. I bet you have told a thousand girls that very same thing just so they would let you under their skirts and then you forget them the very next day,”

“A thousand? I am glad you think so highly of me,” He almost laughed, but he was stopped by the look on Lyanna’s face. She looked downright dangerous, and to add to the effect her tiny little hands pounded against his chest. Luckily, Robert barely felt her blows, but he grabbed her wrists nonetheless to stop the attack. 

“Is joking around like this your way of confirming everything I say? Because I haven’t heard you deny anything I have said.”

“Fine,” Robert cautiously let go of Lyanna’s wrists, keeping an eye on her to make sure the hitting wouldn’t start back up, “You want to have a serious conversation? Let’s do this. I will truthfully answer whatever questions you have for me. But I can’t promise you will like all the answers so be careful what you wish for,” 

Lyanna let out a little huff, and it took everything in him not to reach out and pull her back into his arms. She would hate him forever if he ever said it out loud but Lyanna Stark was completely adorable when she was angry. 

“How many others before me?”

“Getting right to the big stuff I see. You are going to need to be a bit more specific. How many people have I met before you? How many have I flirted with? How many have I won over? What is it exactly you want to know,” Lyanna gave him a look and Robert sighed in defeat, “Fine, you want to know the truthful answer? I don’t know the number. I lost count a long time ago. I could give you an estimation: one hundred, two hundred maybe? But even that might be too low. And even then, are we talking how many times I have ‘bedded’ someone as they say, or how many women? Because sometimes there was more than one woman. And I suppose you also have to consider what kind of acts are we counting? Do you just want to know how many times my cock has been inside another woman?” 

Robert stopped then, when he saw Lyanna’s face. He immediately regretted everything. He regretted agreeing to tell her anything. He regretted saying all of that. He even regretting all his past encounters. He could see the hurt and mistrust seeping into each of her beautiful features and in that moment Robert wanted nothing more than to take all the pain away. 

She looked away quickly, but not before Robert could see the tears sparkling in her eyes. He gently took her face in his hands and turned it towards him so that he could look in her eyes. When he spoke, he spoke softly, in a tone that showed how weak she made him. 

“But if you are asking me how many other women I have confessed my love for, that is an easy question to answer. There has only ever been one woman that I have loved. One woman that I have wanted to spend the rest of my life with. One woman that has made me forget every other person I have been with. Lyanna Stark you are the only woman I have ever fallen in love with. You are the only woman I have ever said that to. I love you, Lyanna, and I always will.” He smiled then, relief washing over him as he watched the crease between Lyanna’s eyebrows soften at his words. She opened her mouth to reply but Robert cut her off, “You want to know how I know that I love you? How I know that this is more than just some passing fancy? I know because I love everything about you. I love your hair, how is cascades like a waterfall down your back, your eyes, how they sparkle like snowflakes fluttering in the air, your lips, how they curve into a smile even when you try to prevent them from doing so. I could go on describing each and every feature.... but thats how I know I am in love with you. No, my love for you goes so much deeper than that. I love you because you challenge me, you push my buttons and irritate me to pieces, you tantalize me. I love you because you don't fall at my feet fawning like the other girls, you are stubborn as hell but you are just as passionate. You can ride better than anyone and you can put up a pretty fair fight physically. You turn my brain to mush and somehow get me flustered. I want to give you the world and so much more. If there was a way to prove to you right now that I will always be true to you, I would do it in a heart beat, but besides my word there is not much else I can give you. What I can do, is I can spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are the only woman I will ever love and the only person I will ever want to be with.”

He could have gone on. He would have gone on, had it not been for the fact that his lips were now occupied. Lyanna’s arms had wrapped themselves around him, pulling him closer. He kissed her back eagerly, pouring every ounce of love he had for her into that kiss. It was one thing to tell her how much he loved her, now he needed to show her. Robert needed to make her believe that she was the only girl that mattered in his world. He needed her to believe that he would now love her until the end of his days, no matter what happened. No matter what came next, no matter whether they lasted or not, Robert’s path was now set in stone. He could never love anyone else now that he loved his Lady Lyanna.


End file.
